


Fem! Reader x All Courtiers || Open Your Legs, Little Magician~

by OhImJustACreature



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Primal Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Service Top Vlastomil, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: Now, the first chapter might not be as good but yeah... the first chapter is also reader x Vlastomil cause my my worm daddy needs love just like my others.The next chapter will be Vulgora x Valdemar.And yes, this is originally posted on my tumblr and other ao3 account.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fem! Reader x All Courtiers || Open Your Legs, Little Magician~

If you have noticed from the title this is going to be a juicy one.. I’m here to earn now that is is one of my major fantasies for The Arcana so you can judge if you want but I won’t fucking care because I know for a fact considering how many of you liked the Nsfw with Arcana post I made...that you all get hella horny just like me.   
  


Um so I’m not sure how to do explain what I’m about to write but please work with me here...  
  


Kinks Included: breeding kink, edge play, dom/sub, primal, medical kink, role play, Service Top Vlastomil, sensation play, rough sex, pet play, cock and ball torture, overstimulation, oral sex, consensual nonconsent, consent, collaring, aftercare.   
  


What To Look Forward To/Watch Out For: sex between literally everyone...Vulgora x Valdemar, Vulgora x Vlastomil, Vlastomil x Volta, Valdemar x Vlastomil, Vulgora x Volta, Valdemar x Valerius. Roles can and will be switched wherever I feel like it. Also...A LOT OF P*RN SCENES HERE!   
  


Enjoy Babes! Also if anyone wants to do a literate rp, join a Arcana server I plan on making, or simply talk about kinks hmu!   
  


-

When Valdemar came up to you the last thing you suspected them to bring up was something like that.. something as lewd as sharing yourself with the other courtiers.. What even made them think of that, sure sometimes you would notice that hungry look in Vulgora’s eyes when you sat in Valdemar’s lap or how Volta bit her lip around you from time to time, or even when Valerius would cup your back a little too low but really this had never come to mind.   
  


You would have never thought of them asking that of you nor have you ever thought of agreeing to such.   
  


A couple weeks from now, midnight. That was the time, the plan to meet each other...when all the lights were out and not so many eyes would be around. The only time everyone would be free from their busy schedules in order to breed like rabbits. You were... excited. Excited to do this under their noses- away from the eyes of the Count and Countess. You wondered what they would do if they knew you, their precious little witch, would be skipping a meeting with them in order for a night of pleasures. Honestly you couldn’t care less especially not with Vlastomil towering over you at the moment, your body bent over the desk- books tossed down on the floor as he’s hands ran over your body.   
  


How’d you get here? Well to be honest you didn’t know for sure. You had been alone looking around for something to do when a presence suddenly made itself known. For a second you thought it was Valdemar but with the energy you knew better. You greeted Vlastomil with a sweet grin, his height making you look up at him like a child to a parent. He returned the look before swinging on closer to you, invading person space but you didn’t mind.   
  


“Y/n! Darling! I was just looking for you, are you busy?”   
  


He asked looking around at the area you decided to surround yourself in. The lights off and just a candle to light the way. The candle flickered as you purred.   
  


“Of course not Praetor, what can I assist you with today?”   
  


You asked coyly before looking over him biting you lip, now that you thought about it you only talked about the plan with Valdemar, did everyone else know? You didn’t now but as you looked over his body you notice a rather large bulge in his trousers and a blush coloring his cheeks. You smirked feeding into that horny side of you, feeding the slut that his behind closed doors.   
  
  
  


“ _Did your worm get out again Praetor sir?~”_

You teased closing the distance as you playfully tugged on his robes making him come closer, he came over until the small of your back met the desk and his hands caging you in. Vlastomil giggled leaning down kissing your cheek which you gladly permitted, his lips cool against your hot skin as he kisses led to your exposed neck. You shivered snaking your hand in front of his pants before cupping the heavy load he was supporting. You felt him shiver, his cock twitching making you purr once more. He bit down on your neck making you jump a little feeling the sharp fangs.   
  


“Not yet~ Did Quaestor Valdemar tell you of our plans yet?”   
  


You nodded rubbing him, you hand rubbing up and down, squeezing him, groping in love with the feeling in of him in your smaller hands. He loved it too, before Valdemar told you of any plans you did have a little something for each courtier..When it came to Vlastomil you did get touchy with each other but nothing like this before but shit, you didn’t mind. Vlastomil grabbed your dress, pulling it up revealing your thighs, stockings hugging them. His hand slithered between your legs, his middle finger pressing firmly against your clothed clit.   
  


You jerked, hips bucking at the sudden touch your hand moving from his cock to his hip. Your nails digging into the fabrics wanting him closer. You moaned wrapping your other arm around his shoulders as your breath hitched.   
  


“ _V-Vlastomil~_ ”   
  


He giggled as his finger slipped past you panties which were quickly growing wet. He teased you entrance, the digit sliding in and out rubbing against your pink insides. You trembled around him whining when he pulled the talented fingers away. He kissed you ear catching your quickly drifting attention pulling your focus back.   
  


_“Turn around little magician, as much as I want to breed you now is not the time. We must hurry_ ”   
  


_He let you go and quickly, like a trained dog you flipped over ready to get your treat._   
  


-

You bit your lip peeking back at him as his hands found your hips, his front pressed against your back as he shuddered. Even in the dark room you could see his heavy blush and you cooed a little, your panties slick with need as you rolled your hips back against that heavy noticeable bulge. Vlastomil grunted lightly, his cock twitching in his pants as he pulled up your shirt showing your underwear and the soaked part between your thighs. You shuddered getting impatient, you shouldn’t be doing this..one reason being that to cross the Count and Countess was like wishing for death and not to mention you knew the others would be angry that they didn’t get you first. If you acted cute enough maybe Nadia and Lucio would let it slide.  
  


However, the burning in your belly was getting worse... a coil that could only be released once you were filled to the brim with seed, bred like some sex slave, manhandled like some slut. _Oh god you were so wet.._  
  


“ _Come on Praetor~ Hurry up, we don’t have much time- haah~_”   
  


He stops you giving your plump ass a quick slap, the hit making you jump and look forward again as he leans against you, over you, on top of you. His robes running over your back as he hand moves between you legs cupping your pussy, massaging the clothed clit...chuckling as you tremble, shaking lewdly under him. He’s in your ear, his lips clasping around the sensitive flesh before both his tongues dart out teasing you. He hums as he tugs your panties aside carefully running a nail around your vulva.   
  


You jump, a gasp leaving your lips as your hips snap back to meet his desperate for more touch. You want it, want it so fucking bad. You couldn’t wait till next week and Vlastomil was currently being one reason.   
  


“ _It’s a few thousand years too soon for **YOU** to be bossing me around, little magician. Be patient or suffer the consequences_.”   
  


He spoke with a teasing edge, even so, you could tell how serious he was. That didn’t stop you from whining like a little bitch though. He seemed to ignore it, voices from outside catching your ears and for a second you grew worried, his hand tugging the panties aside exposing your heat to cool air and you arched letting out a little moan. His cock was suddenly on you, you wondered if he had used some of his demon power to free himself but as he pulled back and slid his cock between your folds your found that you didn’t really care for the answer. His hands on your ass kneeding the mass panting as he watched his cock in and out from between your thighs.  
  


The grinding of his cock, slipping and sliding against you as you held your thighs shut had you whimpering. Slick, wet and sloppy sounds coming out as he sped up, lean hips slapping against your own as your clit grew harder, more sensitive. The last thing you expected was for one of his thrust to angle just right and his throbbing cock to slam into you. The sensation surprised both of you and a cry of pain and pleasure almost came out of you, quickly he covered your mouth groaning as he pressed over your back firmly rolling his hips just the right way to be massaging your g-spot.  
  


You choked out a sob, an orgasm rushing through you making you tremble all over as you coating his cock in your liquid. He let out another gasp before slowing his hips leaning over to chuckle in your ear. It was teasing once again, to rile you up... _and you fucking loved it_. The hand over your mouth trailed down to your throat, clasping around it tightening as his other hand gave you ass another slap. You choked out a moan, eyes rolling and cheeks a dark crimson as he spoke.   
  


“Already, my little magician? I haven’t even done anything drastic yet...”   
  


He pouted against you leaning in to kiss your lips tilting your chin his way, you happily returned it, legs shaking uncontrollably at the sex no human man had ever giving you. You were a little embarrassed, he really had done little and you came like a faucet. Any human man you slept with weren’t as nearly as good, couldn’t tease your G-spot like Vlastomil had just done.. you moaned against his mouth wiggling your hips, you sloppy pussy squeezing his stiff cock as he hummed. His tongues slid out licking your bottom lip before he pulled away letting go of your throat. The voices in the hall still present as he pulled out, his cock long and veiny, your orgasm running down the underside dripping off his balls and you found the want to suck him off. You whined though turning your head to glare at him.   
  


“W-what are you doing, where a-are you going? We’re not finished yet!”   
  


You spoke brattily. He chuckled pulling his trousers back up, stuffing himself back into his pants. Once finished he came back and place his hand on your ass, he spread you cheeks revealing the flushed pink pussy of yours and tight asshole which he could gaureente wouldn’t stay tight for long. Air seeping in your pussy made you shudder- moving your hips a little made a farting sound and he cooed. His eyes looked to yours making you blush more.   
  


“Careful with how you speak darling, you’ll get more sooner or later. For now, you’ll have to deal with it. I must go now, duty calls. Good luck getting the smell of me off you.”   
  


He smiled innocently as he gave your ass one last slap, a hand bruise appearing much like the others colored your (s/c) skin and a moan bubbling in your throat before he gently rubbed the mass before turning on his heel, playfully running his hand over your skin as he did so.   
  


“ _Good luck darling, you’ll need it._”   
  


He growled the last part before opening the doors, light flooding the room kissing your skin before he closed the door behind him leaving you there needy for more. You scoffed though a bit pouty, as you got up on slightly shaky legs. You felt a little sore but it was bearable, you slid your panties back up huffing at the wet feeling they still held.. you pulled your shirt back down watching as it fluttered before walking over to the door. You peeked out, you didn’t want any of the more ‘ _loyal_ ’ servants to figure anything out.   
  


It was clear, some people were still around but not so many that you couldn’t slip away. Vlastomil most have made some room for you.. it did take two to tango afterall, if you got caught he did too. You slid out the room swiftly, fixing your messy hair as you went off to continue your day elsewhere. You’d pay him back sooner or later. For now you wondered if Nadia would allow you to take a quick bath. 


End file.
